Just a Kiss
by The Heavens' Answer
Summary: [TEMPORARY HIATUS: see profile for details]. More inexperienced than Yoruichi had ever perceived him to be, Ichigo suddenly turns up looking for some 'lessons'. When she obliges, she doesn't realize just how much trouble it will cause. Multiple pairings.
1. An odd request

**Just a Kiss.

* * *

**

**Summary: **" You shy boy! I knew you were inexperienced, but I didn't think you were _that_ inexperienced. What gives? Who is this special girl?"

* * *

**Chapter one.**

" Hey, Ichigo!" Urahara called out, lifting his head out of the Styrofoam filled box. Spitting one out, he shook his head like a dog just out of water. He was trying to get the couple of the s shaped, light, plastic material off his hat, which stubbornly clung to the brim because of the lingering charges of static.

The disgruntled teen dragged his feet on the asphalt, kicking a small rock out of his way as he continued to head grudgingly towards the one who called. He really didn't want to do this, but something inside of him made him feel, in a small way, obligated to. Of course, everyone knew he hated losing.

Urahara stared curiously at Ichigo in the quickly dimming sunlight; he hadn't even noticed the time fly by. Ichigo's face, which was normally permanently fixed in a frown, was now was twisted into a peculiar sort of grimace; worry, apprehension and the likes were all shining through in equal parts. He smiled kindly as Ichigo stuffed his hands into his pockets, staring at the ground, avoiding Urahara's piercing gaze.

" So you just dropped by the say hi or what?" smirked the store owner, taking his hat off his head and wiping a trickle of sweat from his brow. He paused to stare at him for a whole minute before speaking again; he was sure Ichigo wasn't going to delve into a conversation unless he was forced to. " Well then, if you don't have anything to say, you'd better go. I'm a busy man."

Ichigo still did not speak. Which was odd; though he was usually the quiet and withdrawn type of guy, he was seldom seen so nervous and fidgety.

" Cat got your tongue, Ichigo?"

Ichigo shook his head, his rich orange colored hair flashed as it caught the suns rays; a red flush crept slowly up his face. " Well, speaking of cats," he said quietly and hesitantly, " Is… is er… Y-Yoru-Yoruichi-san around?"

Urahara inclined his head, jamming his hat back onto his head and straightened with frightening speed. " Curiosity killed the cat," he said smoothly, turning around to look back at Ichigo; his eyes forever hidden beneath the shadow of his hat's brim. " So, do you mind if I ask _why_ you wish to see Yoruichi?"

Ichigo glared back at him, his face turning a deeper shade of red. " None of your business," he muttered sullenly.

Urahara shrugged dismissively and then noticed a piece of Styrofoam still clinging to his lapel. He stared at it for a moment; as if he couldn't understand why it was still there, then he brushed it up with one fluid movement. Sliding open the door, " Just thought I'd ask," he said calmly, beckoning Ichigo to follow him in.

* * *

After traveling down several flights of stairs that Ichigo had never seen before (in fact, he could have sworn Urahara's shop was only one level), they came to a stop at the only door in the dimly lit hallway.

Loud music echoed down the vacant passage, rebounding against the walls and blasting into their ears, swallowing the unusually loud sounds of their feet hitting the varnished hard-wood floor. Urahara grinned cheekily at Ichigo before knocking heavily on the door three times.

They waited in silence, gazing apprehensively at the door and waiting for Yoruichi (who was supposedly on the other side) to open it. Well, they were as silent as silence could be with the blaring music coming from the room in question. They heard a loud bang, as something heavy hit the floor; the whole building trembled.

There was a click, the music stopped and footsteps drawing inexorably closer to them. Ichigo held his breath; there was no turning back now.

" Come in!"

Urahara smiled gaily and twisted the doorknob; opening the door with a flourish and hustled Ichigo in.

As soon as Ichigo caught sight of Yoruichi's attire, he averted his gaze quickly to the ground. The color of his visage was now that of a very ripe tomato. He sort of wished that he could just sink into the floor and disappear.

Yoruichi kicked aside the pile of assorted dumbbells. " Ichigo!" she exclaimed, looking faintly surprised. " Is something wrong?" she inquired, taking in his hunched posture and his odd avoidance of eye contact; his gaze seemed to be determinately and firmly fixed upon the floor.

Yoruichi turned to Urahara, a questioning look in her golden eyes as Ichigo stayed obstinately silent.

Urahara shrugged nonchalantly.

She waited patiently, planting her hands on her waist; fully aware that he was intimidated by her lack of clothing. But surely he didn't expect her to cover up just because he was here right?

After a near eternity of silence, Ichigo finally stammered out, " Can I ask you for a favor, Yoruichi-san?"

Yoruichi cocked her head arrogantly, a mysterious twinkle in her eye. " What's gotten into you? It's not like you to be so… so… _nervous_." She watched him carefully, hoping that he would look at her; but he seemed to be afraid. Which was quite ironic; the boy had defeated nearly the whole of Soul Society, the leader of the Bounts and countless other enemies, never once showing any fear or apprehension. So she couldn't help but wonder what he was going to ask. " But yeah, sure. What do you need?"

Ichigo mumbled something incoherent, his shoulders now hunched so much that he looked like a turtle trying futilely to draw it's head into its shell.

" Sorry," said Yoruichi, leaning closer. " I didn't catch that."

Ichigo took a deep breath and then closed his eyes; his lips moved soundlessly as if he were praying.

" I… can you… give me… well… teach me… how… t-to ki-kiss?" he stammered, finally lifting his gaze to meet hers.

" You shy boy," Yoruichi teased, " I knew you were inexperienced, but I didn't think you were _that_ inexperienced. What gives?"

" Well, can you?" demanded Ichigo, half exasperated, half desperate; he tried to ignore her comments. But they were painfully true. And he was less than nothing in this sort of battle of wills.

" Why not?" she said, shrugging as if it were no big deal. She grinned at her best friend. " You know, Urahara's a great kisser. I would normally just let him do all the work, but it'd be kind of awkward, don't you think?" Yoruichi smiled, turning around to pick up her towel and slung it around her neck lackadaisically.

Ichigo sighed with relief and tried to keep his eyes from straying towards her; which was a feat he has yet to accomplish. Then again, she was wearing rather skimpy clothing or not really (it consisted of a black bra and 'joe boxer' pajama pants which Ichigo was certain that it didn't belong to her)… but either way, the blame was unjustified. She was exercising. Since when did someone bundle up to sweat?

" So who is this special girl?" asked Yoruichi, uncapping her water bottle to chug down its contents; in a rather unladylike manner. It looked as if more than half the bottle's contents missed her mouth.

Ichigo eyed her warily as some of the water dripped down her chin and trickled down her bare chest; which she promptly wiped away with the back of her hand, thoroughly spreading the pearly, clear droplets of liquid across her flawless, tanned skin. She then tossed aside the empty container and smiled beguilingly at Ichigo. " You're not going to tell me are you?"

He shook his head.

" That's fine," she said brightly, " So how about tomorrow? I'll be there at your place at around midnight."

" Er…"

" Okay, it's a date, then!"


	2. Lesson Prep

**Just a kiss

* * *

**

A/N: This would have been up sooner if my computer hadn't deleted it. Also it's summative and studying-for-exams season. I apologize for the wait. And to compensate, I have combined two chapters together. So… chapter three may not be up too soon either.

* * *

**Chapter two.**

Yoruichi stood on the welcome doormat; her eyes darting constantly from side to side out of sheer habit. Her piercing golden eyes surveyed the peaceful neighborhood; taking in every detail. Satisfied that there was no threat, she turned and rang the doorbell.

Thundering, heavy footsteps could be heard drawing ever closer to the door.

Yoruichi peered cautiously into the blurred side window and saw the massive silhouette loom in the doorway, fumbling with something. She drew back, hearing the lock click and the door creak as it swung open with great velocity. If she hadn't moved backwards; she would have been smashed against the wall like a pancake.

She smiled endearingly, shaking her head to rid herself of morbid thoughts as she waved to Ichigo's father; an old 'aquaintance'.

" Yo—" Isshin caught the subtle glare and changed in mid-word. " Hi!"

" Hi, Mr. Kurosaki, sir. Is Ichigo home?" she said, trying out her act. She grinned at his bemused frown. Like father, like son; as they say, she thought. " I'm his Science tutor," she said, shaking her head to his silent inquiry. " Nothing of the sort. Everything is fine."

" Ah," he said, rather loudly, shooting a furtive, questioning glance at her before galloping back inside to call his moody son to the door.

He whistled lightly as he walked up the stairs, wondering what in the world was going on.

He peeked into to doorway of his son's room. " Your Science tutor is waiting for you at the door…" Isshin told Ichigo; who was draped over his chair like a rag doll. The position didn't look as relaxing as the boy claimed it was. Isshin swallowed the urge to chuckle at the face Ichigo pulled.

" Who?" demanded Ichigo, his brow knotted as he stared at his father upside-down.

" Ah… Er… Girl named Yoruichi…"

Ichigo yelled incoherently as he pushed past his father and dashed down the stairs. But by the sounds of it, he seemed to have tumbled down the flights of steps in his haste.

Isshin shook his head as he walked out of Ichigo's room, feeling awfully muddled. If there was nothing wrong with Soul Society or the real world, what business did the ex-commander of the special forces have with his son? Why was Ichigo so nervous and Yoruichi so secretive? " Science tutor, my ass," he growled, turning down the hall to his own room.

Skidding to a stop at the front, Ichigo yanked open the door; it banged into the wall, the point of contact of the doorknob left a sizable dent. He grabbed Yoruichi by the lapel, and nearly threw her inside; seething with indignity.

" Hey, Ichigo!" she said brightly, kicking off black running shoes.

" Can you be any more obvious?" he hissed; his face flushed.

" I thought it was a rather convincing act," she said, slinging her coat smoothly onto the coat rack. She shifted her bag and the textbook under her arm for a more comfortable position.

" Science tutor?!" Ichigo practically shrieked. " I am a first class honor student! I am ranked 23 out of 322 in school! What makes you think I need a science tutor?"

Yoruichi frowned, easily slapping away his hands. Straightening her shirt, she shot a meaningful glance at him. " Well, to be frank, we need a cover story…" A wicked grin then spread across her face. " Unless you want me to tell your father I am here to tutor you in something else…"

Ichigo grimaced, huffed angrily, obviously defeated and stomped up the stairs; a clear indication that she should follow; which she did, all the while struggling to hide the satisfied smirk that shone through her visage.

Once they reached his room, she jumped onto his bed while he plunked himself down resolutely on his chair, using his legs to turn from side to side. He watched with growing apprehension as she took out the thick and very heavy textbook out from under her arm; flipping through the pages deftly.

She cleared her throat and announced, rather loudly, " We will be starting with the 'sexual reproduction' unit…"

" Yoruichi-san, I know all that already," said Ichigo, almost calm.

" So?" she said, cocking an eyebrow. "It can't hurt to review this stuff."

" Yoruichi-san. Please. Besides, it's _reproduction_… I just want a few lessons on dating and …" he sucked in his breath and braced himself. " _Kissing_," He finished, spitting out the word with disgust like it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

She grinned. " Okay, well I suppose we should start with words."

" Words?" he asked her, incredulously.

" Oh come on," she said, a twinkle in her eye. " I can't teach you how to kiss if you can't even say the word without spazzing out." She motioned for him to pass her a pen and paper and then started to write furiously. A few minutes later, she looked up and read the first words she had written down. " Okay, repeat after me," she instructed, " _Kiss_."

" What?" he yelled, alarmed.

" Calm down; just say it."

" No," he said, crossing his arms obstinately.

" Say it," she insisted. " I don't see what's wrong with that word –"

" No!"

" Wimp," she declared, a triumphant look in her eyes as she saw him redden. " Coward." His jaw tightened. " _Coward,_" she repeated, smiling despite herself. A vein bulged in his neck as he clenched his jaw even tighter. " _Coward,_" she said again, knowing he was about to blow.

" Fine!" he shouted, taking a deep breath, he stammered it out, " – k-kiss…"

" That wasn't so hard now, was it?" she said sweetly.

" Shut up," he snarled, glaring resentfully at her.

" Say it again," she ordered, " –without hesitation this time."

He wrinkled his nose in distaste. A second passed.

A minute passed.

Finally, he gave in. " Kiss."

" Good," she said, acknowledging him by inclining her head, " Moving on…" she moved her finger to the next word on her list. Grinning widely, she said, " _Foreplay_."

He raised his face towards the ceiling of his room; this was torture. Pure torture.

" Foreplay," she repeated, smiling encouragingly at him.

" Foreplay," he repeated, smoothly.

Her finger shifted downwards, revealing the following word. Her grin grew wider; as if it was an elastic band being stretched to its limits on her face. " _Sex._"

Ichigo pushed off with his feet and withdrew them sharply. Letting the chair spin him around and around in circles. His face set in stone.

Yoruichi waited a good five minutes where he continued doing so like an insolent child that refused to obey. To her, he was. She honestly didn't understand why he was so sensitive about such words. It wasn't like they hurt him, or anyone else for that matter. She watched him, observing his hunched shoulders and the grim set of his mouth; he was a dignified teenager. A bit too dignified. Too uptight to have any fun. But kids needed fun.

" Yoruichi-san," he said, stomping down on the floor, stopping his chair instantly. Gazing at her with unfocused eyes, he shook his spinning head and continued. " Why must I say these words? This has no relevancy." He shook his head again, but the world kept spinning, giving him a bad case of vertigo. He sighed, at least it wasn't nearly as bad as having to…

She pursed her lips and nodded in agreement." Yeah, you're right. I was just having too much fun," she admitted. A thoughtful look came into her eyes, " But then again, you never know what you might do… spur of the moment stuff, you know… have you covered all bases? I'm sure They've thought you during health class, have they?"

" If you are talking about what I think you're talking about, then yes," he said hastily.

" Good, good. What do you think I'm talking about?" she pried.

Ichigo sent her a sullen glare. " Contraceptives…"

" Yes, go on."

" STD's…"

" … and?"

" Well…_ sex –_ Okay that's enough! I know what you are trying to do! You're –"

She nodded, shaking with silent mirth. Tears of laughter rolled down her cheeks as she clutched her sides; desperately trying to breathe. " Silly boy," she muttered after her peals of laughter died away. " Silly, inexperienced, uptight boy… I swear you are just as uptight as the girl's brother…"

" What was that?" demanded Ichigo, not missing a beat.

" Whew!" she said, dabbing at the corner's of her eyes with a tissue and waving his inquiry aside. " Okay, now, before we start," she stood up and shoved a hand into her pocket, rummaging around for something. Her eyes lit up as she obviously found what she was looking for, then she pulled it out; it was a battered looking pack of gum. She popped two out, ate one and handed the other to Ichigo.

He stared at it, uncomprehendingly. "Gum?"

"Silly boy," she said, purposely breathing in his face; he caught the fresh scent of mint. " You can't kiss someone if your breath stinks."

" My breath does not stink!" Ichigo protested hotly, crossing his arms; looking morose.

" But still," said Yoruichi, chewing furiously. " Or rather, you can kiss someone with stinky breath, but they won't like it," she admonished. " Look, I'm not trying to be insulting; now take it before I hurt you."

Ichigo obliged, grudgingly.

" Now," Yoruichi pulled out a stack of papers. " I did some research last night; just in case you are more of a _follow-specific-instructions_ type of learner. Either way, we'll do the practical part later." She tossed it to him. " You can find pretty much anything on the internet…" she said quietly, staring out the window as Ichigo read. As an afterthought, she decided she should warn him. " Not all of that is true, you know… so don't take it by heart. It's just a sort of briefing…" her voice trailed away as she noticed something; a speck, movement… her intuition was buzzing with alarm. It didn't matter, Ichigo wasn't even listening; he had already dived headfirst into the package, concentrating on his reading.

_**How to Kiss**__**-WikiHow:**__ A kiss is one of the most intimate and sensuous things you can experience with another person. Unfortunately, while there's no "right" way to kiss, many people experience anxiety about kissing or don't know how to ask for a kiss. Fear not! Whether you're getting ready for your first kiss, or you're an experienced kisser and just want to improve your game for your first kiss with a new partner, you've come to the right place. _

_**Be prepared**__. Whether you're a guy or a girl, always have lip balm or lip stick on hand, especially if your lips tend to get dry and chapped. Every time your lips feel dry, put some on. Soft, smooth lips are simply more inviting. Most importantly, nobody wants to kiss someone with a stinky mouth, so carry some breath mints or gum with you, especially if you're going out on a date. Breath mints are preferable, because you can use them in a pinch and not have to worry about getting rid of them. Also be sure to stay well hydrated: a dry mouth usually will smell worse. Of course, make sure you don't have anything stuck in your teeth, either. _

_**Test the waters**__. Pay attention to signals that the other person is into you and is ready for a kiss. Does he or she seem comfortable touching you? Do they brush up against you or frequently enter your personal space with playful, innocent touches? Has the subject of kissing or love come up in conversation? If you haven't noticed any of these signals, but the person does seem "into you," try discreetly and innocently breaking the touch barrier (guys will generally be very receptive to this, many girls will not) or bringing up kissing when you're talking. The key is to be subtle and to watch the other person's reaction. _

_**Wait for the right moment**__. There's usually no hurry for a kiss, especially a first kiss with someone, so be patient and wait until the mood is right. Some good times are at a romantic movie after or during an onscreen kiss, walking in the moonlight, or during a particularly intimate conversation. Wait until the two of you are alone so that the other person will feel more comfortable and so that nobody will see if your attempt to kiss is rejected. _

_**Get permission for the kiss**__. You don't always have to ask if you can kiss someone, but you do need to make sure your partner is willing to kiss you. The easiest way, of course, is to ask. Ask "May I kiss you?" or say "I'd like to kiss you," and lean in right away. Many girls (and guys) want to be asked, but many don't: they prefer that you be confident enough to take a risk and just go for it. One way to do so is to stop whatever you're doing and silently look into the person's eyes for a moment or two. If your partner's eyes drift down to your lips that's a pretty good sign that he or she is ready for a kiss—chances are the reaction may be subtler, however. Another good way to get permission is to just lean in and try to kiss the person or gently pull him toward you for a kiss. If the person pulls away at any time, he or she is not ready for a kiss. _

_**Approach for the kiss**__. Approach slowly and smoothly. Depending on your starting position you may need only to turn your head, or you may need to lean in a bit. You may want to use your hands to gently urge your partner's body or head into position—you just want to guide his or her movement a little, you don't want to forcibly move any part of his or her body or hold your partner in an uncomfortable position—but in general you just want to position yourself correctly and let your partner meet you. As you near your partner's lips, maintain eye contact. You may want to close your eyes after your lips meet to heighten the sensuality of the kiss (and to avoid staring at the pores on his or her face). _

_**Kiss gently**__. There are many kinds of kisses, from quick pecks to sweet, passionate kisses. There's a time and place for all of these, but your first kiss with someone should be gentle and romantic. Don't press your mouth onto your partner's--just let your lips meet--and don't try to push your tongue into his or her mouth. A soft, closed-mouth-to-closed-mouth kiss is perfect. Break the kiss for a moment, keeping your head close to your partner's, and if your partner moves to kiss you back or seems to like it and doesn't pull away, go in for another, longer, but still gentle, kiss. _

_**Make the kiss the reason for the kiss**__. A lot of people (mostly men) seem to treat kisses as nothing more than a prelude to something else, and will try to quickly move into French kissing or start putting their hands in inappropriate places. Good kissers concentrate on the kiss, and they kiss, at least seemingly, expecting nothing more. Enjoy the experience, and don't move too fast. _

_**Let your partner participate in the kiss**__. Good kissing requires give-and-take, so read your partner's body language and pay attention to cues (sighs or moans) that tell you you're doing something he or she likes. Let your partner kiss you back, and move with him or her as long as you're comfortable with what he or she is doing. _

_**Breathe**__. If you're kissing for an extended period, it's easy to forget to breathe. Gasping, however, or turning blue is not romantic. Take small breaths through your nose as you kiss. You do not forget how to breathe! _

_**Use your hands**__. While you should keep your hands polite, especially on a first kiss, you don't necessarily want them just dangling at your sides. Embrace your partner, cup his or her face very gently in your hands, or run your hands through his or her hair._

_**Tips:**_

_Be polite and patient. Don't expect a kiss on the 1st date. If you act polite, your partner might go out with you again and then you might get a kiss once he or she is more comfortable with you. That said, as you get a little older, people become more comfortable with kissing and it's polite to gently try to kiss your partner if your date has gone well. If you don't, he or she might think you're not interested. Just keep in mind that trying to kiss someone is not the same as expecting to kiss someone. If your partner isn't in to it, politely respect that. _

_Experiment. Over time, you'll want to try a variety of different kisses for different moods and times. Change it up to keep things interesting. For more information see the related wikiHow on French kissing. _

_There normally isn't a need to ask if you can kiss them a second time. _

_If you don't want to kiss someone, or if you feel uncomfortable with anything someone is doing, pull away and let them know right away. Be polite, but be firm. _

_Brush off rejection. If someone doesn't want to kiss you, don't worry about it. The timing may just be wrong, and if you're patient that person may want to kiss you some other day. Even if that's not the case, there are a lot of fish in the sea. You may get turned down a lot, but don't take it personally. Learn from your mistakes if you can - sometimes the timing is bad or the aproach too forceful - and approach your next opportunity confidently. _

_**Warnings **_

_Do not force anything! If someone indicates that they don't want to be kissed, don't persist. Maybe try again some other day if things are going well. _

_Kissing is not supposed to be aggressive, and it's definitely not a contest of who can get their tongue the farthest into their partner's mouth. _

_Try to go for no big surprise kisses, keep the surprises small and simple. _

_No kissing with food already in mouth _

_Do not kiss a person you are just friends with for a dare. You WILL feel guilty afterwards. _

_**Things You'll Need** _

_A mouth _

_A partner to kiss _

_A little kissing knowledge _

_Help? _

" Finished," Ichigo said, rather proudly; holding up the package

" Fine, fine… that's good," said Yoruichi distractedly, her eyes still glued to something outside the window. Finally tearing her eyes away from whatever she was looking at, she glanced at him fleetingly, then at the clock. " Ah!" she yelped; she stood hastily, stuffing the textbook back in her bag. " It's getting late. I should probably get going. Tomorrow, same time? We'll start doing the practical stuff then…"

" Sure," said Ichigo, frowning; something was up. " Yoruichi-san…"

" Yeah?" she said vaguely.

" Is everything alright?" his brown eyes radiated concern.

" Everything is fine… just fine…" she seemed to shake herself out of her reverie, because all too suddenly, she grinned and waved an all too cheerful goodbye at him before slipping out his bedroom door. " I'll see you tomorrow, Ichigo!"

He made to follow her, but she winked at him. " No worries, I can find the front door."

" Yeah…" he said, running his hand through his hair. Moving towards his bed, he stared curiously out the window. The door slammed shut, indicating that she had left. What was it she looking at? His eyes scanned the rooftops; far in the distance, he could see the minuscule lettering of the Urahara shop. Right before he was about to turn away, a light winked on. He could see the silhouettes…


	3. Double Cross

**Just a Kiss.**

* * *

A/N: - is using a hammer to bash away at the writer's block - 

Sighs. Please do try to enjoy this.

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

"_**The enemy of my enemy is my friend." **_

" Hey Ichigo!" said Yoruichi, waving to him. She swallowed a grin as she saw mortification spreading across his face like wildfire. The cool breeze ruffled her newly cut hair. She ran a hand through the short black strands, feeling unaccustomed to the feel.

Ichigo saw Yoruichi waving to him as he came out of the school's front doors, quite inconspicuously. Which was a nuisance; he wanted her to keep quiet and stay invisible. He wanted her to act like she didn't know him. He wanted to keep his reputation as the lone-independent-guy intact. And just his luck; the sun shining off the majestic orange of her leather coat didn't really help to keep the attention away from her.

Keigo came up from behind him and punched him in the shoulder, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. " Busy night tonight, eh Ichigo?" As soon as the words left his mouth he felt a fist plunge into his gut and a split second later, found himself staring up at the blue, blue sky; feeling a little dazed, having trouble breathing and wondering what in the world happened.

Mizuiro held out a hand, which he took, rising to his feet gingerly and straightening in time to see Ichigo walk around the corner with the attractive, dark skinned woman right beside him.

Keigo coughed a little as he tried to ease the air back into his depleted lungs. " What's wrong with him? The moody bastard. I was only joking…"

Mizuiro looked at him as if he were mentally retarded. " It was your fault."

Keigo shrugged. " Whatever. Let's walk home."

* * *

Yoruichi patted the spot beside her on the bed. He came over and sat down without any protest; she was pleased. His constant refusals nearly made it impossible to teach him. It was about time that he realized that she was doing him the favor he had asked for. As he sat down slowly, apprehensively, she handed him a couple of breath mints and took out a small tube. " It's lip balm," she explained. 

He took it and stared at it; his brow furrowing. " Pink?"

" Gah!" she scoffed. " Kuukaku gave it to me. The bitch seemed to find it funny; and she knows I don't really like that color," she shrugged, eyeing the tube with as much distaste as Ichigo. " Eh. Doesn't matter. It works," she said indifferently, watching, feeling quite amused as she watched him lather it upon his lips.

" Okay," she said. " Remember the basic stuff that you read yesterday and pretend I'm the girl you want to kiss. Make your move." She watched him move closer until their noses were almost touching. He paused there, and closed his eyes; then closed the distance with lightning speed.

" Ouch!" she cried, falling on her back onto the bed, clutching the bridge of her nose; cursing under her breath. She glared at him through teary eyes. " Idiot! It's not like fighting! You don't have to move so fast; just take your time. When I said make your move first, I mean initiate the kiss, not to face-butt the person! … ah, damn, that hurts," she complained, using her index and thumb to massage her nose, trying to ease the pain away.

" Sorry," he mumbled, the heat rushing to his face; he flushed a glorious deep red that would have shamed the setting sun. " You okay, Yoruichi-san?"

" Fine, fine…" she muttered, pushing herself back to a sitting position. " Take your time, alright? Like fighting, you must time it properly to be effective. But unlike fighting, the art of kissing requires you _not_ to move that fast because if you _do_ move too fast, you will be killed. Now, try again."

She saw him concentrate on her lips as he slowly moved in.

" Ichigo," she snapped. " Don't stare at my lips. You have to make eye contact, and only look at the lips to make sure you're aiming for the right spot."

He nodded, keeping eye contact, and he leaned in at a decent speed. She saw his eyes flicker towards her lips, and then… _contact._

She waited a few seconds, wondering if he was going to do anything, and then decided to pull away, " Ichigo!" Yoruichi said, annoyed. " You can't just sit there and let her do the kissing. You initiated the kiss so you must get into the feel of it to guide her. Otherwise Rukia might as well go kiss a statue."

Ichigo stared, " I never said it was Rukia."

" I'm not a genius like Urahara," said Yoruichi, smiling, " But you'd honestly have to be blind not to notice. In fact, I bet you the blind could even see that."

* * *

Urahara dug his hand into the bag of chips, looking for the last couple ones. He pulled out all that was left in the bag and nibbled it daintily as he watched through binoculars in the pitch black room. He could see clearly through Ichigo's window; it was stupid of them to forget to close the curtains. 

There was a light knock at the door; disregarding the uneasiness he felt knot in the pit of his stomach, he brushed the crumbs off his cloak and called, " Come in."

Instead of Tessai's big, burly form, which was what Urahara was expecting, a lithe, slender shadow slipped in through the door, which closed with a click a few seconds later.

" Urahara." It wasn't a question, or a greeting.

The tone and voice could only be one person. Urahara grinned, despite himself. " Little bee."

The young woman's eyes narrowed in dislike as she held the ex-Captain of the twelfth division's gaze without wavering. He had no right to call her that. The jerk.

" What are you doing here, in the real world?"

" Just dropping by," she said brusquely; her eyes turned to slits as she glared daggers at the blonde shopkeeper; who weathered the attack calmly by fanning himself and humming, looking everywhere but at her.

He raised his eyebrows as her response echoed in his ears. " _Just_ dropping by? Are you sure you didn't come just to check up on someone?" He smiled. Ah, the art of suggestion…

She disregarded the question; her eyes strayed towards the setup. From no light in the room, to the jet black binoculars, to the empty and crumpled bag of chips, not to mention the amount crumbs that littered the windowsill; she came to a conclusion. After all, it could only mean one thing. " Stakeout?" she smirked.

" I suppose you could put it that way," he said evasively, smiling inside. He could play that game too.

" Ah," she said softly, reaching for the linked pair of small telescopes. He shoved her roughly aside. Her hand slipped off the windowsill and she nearly did a face plant into the wall. She glared accusingly at him.

" Accident?" he supplied, a meekness to his tone.

She stepped back, gazing at him murderously. " I know you're hiding something, Urahara."

" I hide lots of things," he said calmly.

With a flash, she disappeared; using shunpo to kick him off his chair. She grabbed the binoculars.

He winced as he hit the ground; he could have easily stopped her.

Soi Fon was so predictable even though she tried to hide behind her false, cold demeanor of indifference. He propped himself on his elbows, grimacing as he heard her gasp. She obviously found what she was looking for.

He saw the binoculars slip from her suddenly nerveless fingers; he watched it fall, almost as if in slow motion; and frowned as it hit the floor with a loud thunk; cracks shooting through the lens. His only thought was that it would be a bother to have to fetch another to replace it.

" I'm leaving," she said brusquely, spinning on her heel, her white captain's cloak whirling as she headed out the door.

" No," he said firmly, rising to his feet. He saw her stiffen and her head turn. " Leave them alone. You don't need to interfere."

" I don't?" she said softly, a dangerous edge in her tone. Her flashing eyes fixed upon him in a piercing stare. " Explain then, why that boy is kissing her."

He smiled and held up his index finger. " Jealousy is –"

" Explain," she ordered, a steel edge to her tone as she reached backwards; her fingers rested lightly upon the sheath of her wakizashi.

Urahara pulled out his fan with a flourish and fanned himself for a moment before speaking. " You see, the boy came to see her for help. And Yoruichi obliged."

" That doesn't explain –"

Urahara grinned, " I realize that. Okay, let me try again. Ichigo Kurosaki came to Yoruichi to ask for a favor. He wanted to learn how to kiss. Now I would have taken

Yoruichi's place, but as you can see, that would be a little awkward, taking into consideration that we are both straight men. So, Yoruichi agreed to tutor him."

Soi Fon struggled to keep her face straight. She grasped the hilt of her zanpakutoh tightly. " The truth, Urahara. I want the truth."

" That is the truth," he said earnestly, not one bit daunted by the fact that she was obviously going to draw her sword.

Sudden anger flared and tears sprang to her eyes as she leapt towards Urahara, who didn't flinch as the blade pressed against his jugular. " The truth!" she spat. " Is that so hard for you to understand!?"

He felt the deadly blade tickle his throat as her hand wavered.

"Why do you always have to screw things up? Why do you have to always take her away from me?!"

" Which question do you want to me answer first?" he inquired mildly.

" I want to know everything, Urahara! I want to know what's going on! Because of you I'm always kept in the dark about things I have a right to know!"

" Really?" he asked her dryly, his lips curled into a rueful smile.

" When you left Soul Society, she left with you; _would it have been so hard to let her tell me_?" she hissed.

" I …"

Silence smothered them as they stood there, frozen for what seemed like hours.

He could hear her breathing; he could feel her heart pounding, through her clothes as she was pressed up against his back. He felt her warm breath on the nape of his neck and her slim, smooth fingers resting on his collarbone as she held him at her mercy. For a second he forgot about her murderous intent; until she spoke again.

" I'm not stupid you know," she said softly, slowly withdrawing the blade. Her anger seemed to have ebbed away; diminished. " I know why you're doing this. I know why you did all of this."

" Why?" he said, his throat suddenly dry. All the amusement evaporated from the situation.

" You know, Urahara. I don't have to tell you. _You know._" She stepped back, smiling slightly as he turned around. " You aren't lying about the lessons, are you?"

He sat down heavily in his hard backed wooden chair, and started to fan himself again. He peered out the window; one side of his face cast into shadow as the other was bathed in the moonlight. " No," he sighed. " I kind of wish I were though." He grinned up at Soi Fon, knowing full well that she would understand what he was saying. " She's been so busy, you know? When she's kissing someone else… when she loves someone else… when she leaves with someone else –"

He stopped talking right then because Soi Fon's lips were pressed tightly against his. His eyes widened as he realized that she was kissing him. He never even noticed she had moved back, closer to him.

She pulled away for a moment, breathing lightly. " It hurts," she said simply, biting her lip nervously as she saw his eyes flicker involuntarily towards her own.

They drew inexorably closer again, this time the contact wasn't a surprise. He was in the middle of trying to name the taste he was savoring on her soft, full lips; when he heard the doorknob turning. He opened his eyes and angled his head so he could see the door; without breaking contact. It seems that Soi Fon had not noticed.

It opened slowly.

" Ah, Kisuke, you're here!" said Yoruichi, sounding tired. " You would have never guessed how hopeless –" The light flickered on. There was a heavy silence as she stopped in the tracks, frozen. Her hand dropped to her side from the light switch and she stared at the scene in front of her. It was like something out of a bad romance novel. She gazed disbelievingly into her best friend's pale gray eyes. Then she realized who she caught him with. " Soi Fon?!"

* * *

A/N: (continued) If anyone is interested, I've written a couple of variations in different forms that sort of deal with these three characters. :D They are going to be posted soon, but I'll give you the titles, just in case you're interested and want to keep an eye out for them. 

_Snapshots: Triangles._

_Do you know?_


	4. Need to Talk

**Just a kiss.**

* * *

**A/N:** The characters may seem a little Out of Character, but that's sort of because they never really deal with these kinds of situations… but anyways. I apologize for the long wait and would like to thank you all for reviewing. AH! EXAMS…

* * *

**RECAP:**

" Ah, Kisuke, you're here!" said Yoruichi, sounding tired. " You would have never guessed how hopeless –" The light flickered on. There was a heavy silence as she stopped in the tracks, frozen. Her hand dropped to her side from the light switch and she stared at the scene in front of her. It was like something out of a bad romance novel. She gazed disbelievingly into her best friend's pale gray eyes. Then she realized who she caught him with. " Soi Fon?!"

* * *

**Chapter four.**

Soi Fon finally noticed Yoruichi standing in the doorway; staring at them blankly. An enormous weight dropped upon her shoulders as she saw the pained face Yoruichi pulled; why the hell was she, Soi Fn, feeling guilty? What for? She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She shoved the guilt aside. Yoruichi deserved it. After all she had done to both of them…

Yoruichi interpreted the nod as a dismissive gesture. Whether she intentionally caught the wrong end of the stick, or whether Soi Fon really wanted her to leave, she decided getting out as fast as possible was probably the safest route to take. Recollecting herself from her initial shock with tremendous speed, she forced a weak smile. " I … I'm sorry I interrupted… I'll just be downstairs!" her voice shook upon the last few words as her composure cracked; with a flash, she flicked off the lights and slipped out the door.

She dashed out into the night, breathing in the chilly night air; she was lucky to have decided not to take off her coat; she couldn't stand being in there any longer than she had to be. She stared at the pale moon and started to run.

A car honked at her as she skipped off the sidewalk to cross the road; instinctively, she leapt out of the way, using shunpo. Despite displaying obvious inhuman powers in front of people in the real world, she found she couldn't be bothered; she never cared for rules much anyway. That and right now, there were more pressing things on her mind.

She saw lights flicker off in the distance, and veered towards the Kurosaki house.

* * *

_Back at the shop…_

Urahara grimaced at Soi Fon in the darkness, whose face was blank as slate as she struggled to tame the intense brewery of confused emotions within.

He touched her face and turned it so she faced him; drawing closer to her as soon as she made eye contact with him. His lips had just brushed past hers when she pulled away, and stood up so forcefully that he nearly fell off his chair.

" I have to leave," she said firmly, her mask in place once more.

" You aren't going to finish what you started?" he said slyly. " That's not like you."

" This should have never happened," she said calmly, walking towards the door with steady steps; her back was to him. Then she paused with her hand resting on the cool metal of the doorknob and turned; her face downcast. " Please, just forget I was ever here."

" You're telling that to the wrong person," he said shortly, picking up his fan from where he dropped it previously. " I'm not the one who needs to forget."

" I'm sorry," she murmured softly, before slipping out the door.

Urahara sat back and heaved a loud sigh, feeling the cool air whoosh over him. His schemes always created more messes than he could clean up. Who was he to think it would actually work out the way he wanted it to this time?

Despite everything, it wasn't so bad though, he mused, hearing the echo of the two words he never thought her hear her say to him, roil about in his mind. But…

He rose to his feet; his fan dropped once more and it lay still upon the table as he exited the room in a flurry. He was just in time to see her turn the corner.

He picked up speed and followed her down the stairs; his sandals flapping beneath his feet; threatening to fall off and trigger the series of painful events to his untimely demise.

" Soi Fon!" he said breathlessly, gripping her arm firmly; she acted like she didn't hear him, or feel him and continued to plough down the stairs with a single minded determination. He held her back and used his other hand to cup her chin to force her to look him in the eyes. He searched for some sign of emotion, and found none. " I'm sorry," he said softly, as he let his hand fall.

Her lips curved into a small rueful smile; she kissed him lightly on the cheek, then whispered softly into his ear. " Goodbye, Urahara. I hope I never see you again, you bastard."

* * *

Ichigo had just climbed into bed when a quite rapping on his window drew his eyes towards the dark form perched on his windowsill.

" Hey, Yoruichi-san," he said, unlocking and opening the window quickly to let her in. " Everyone's asleep, so be quiet." He saw her nod, in the stifling darkness, and was satisfied.

" How's it going, Ichigo, anything new happen lately?" she asked quietly, as she deftly slid in the open window, pulling off her coat as her feet touched the floor. She noted his lack of clothing. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of long, blue plaid pajama pants; she quietly admired his finely chiseled muscles, but didn't say a thing. It was funny how he spazzed out when she was wearing less clothes than the norm, but he didn't seem to care if she saw him naked. She _had_ seen him naked before… on several occasions, in fact, now that she thought of it.

" It's alright, and considering the fact that you just left twenty minutes ago, nothing new has happened," he said, noting the not-so-cheeriness showing up on Yoruichi's face. " So… is anything wrong?" he inquired vaguely. " Or are you back to give me another lesson?" he grinned as he saw a small smile light up her serious features.

" Everything is…" she bit her tongue; then decided that she wasn't going to lie. She really needed to vent, she really needed to talk. And by chance, Ichigo was the only one who would and could listen; but that was fine with her. " Everything is not alright," she finally said, sitting down beside him on the bed.

" What happened?" Ichigo's deep brown eyes emanated concern.

She sighed, drawing up her legs and setting her chin upon her knees. " I got back to the shop and… well, I was looking for Urahara."

"Did you find him? Did something happen to him?"

" Yes, no… I mean, yes. I –" she took a deep breath, then turned and fixed Ichigo with her golden gaze, now completely devoid of the customary playfulness. " I walked in on them…"

" Who?" demanded Ichigo, alarmed.

" Kisuke and…" she looked away. "—and Soi Fon."

Ichigo frowned, " Er… do I know Soi Fon?"

" No," said Yoruichi. " You never met her…both times when we went to Soul Society, you were busy… I… well, met her for the first time in a hundred years when you were fighting Byakuya…"

" And how'd that go?"

" It was… complicated, I guess you could say; she kind of tried to kill me for the first couple of hours, after that it was alright. But I guess it was kind of justified; I left with Kisuke when he was exiled and we didn't tell her anything. Well, I wanted to, but Kisuke wouldn't let me. He said there'd be enough trouble as it was. So I didn't tell her anything… and I guess, she felt like I betrayed her," Yoruichi caught Ichigo's questioning gaze. " She was my guard when I was commanding the special forces. I… that is we… spent a lot of time together…"

" Oh, okay," said Ichigo, leaning back to rest his head against the wall. " You walked in on them doing what, exactly?"

" They were kissing," said Yoruichi shortly.

" Ah," said Ichigo. " And this bugs you because –?"

Yoruichi punched him in the shoulder, none too gently. " Cut the shrink interrogation. Please, before I shoot myself."

" Okay," an uncustomary grin stretched across his face as he nodded. " This is just payback, you know."

" That's just mean. I never figured that you were the vindictive type."

" I'm not usually," he said, shrugging. " So, I still don't understand why this would bug you. I mean, you're best friends with Urahara-san, so it's not like he's…" Ichigo trailed away, coming to a sudden realization. " If you're best friends with Urahara then… it's the Soi Fon part that's bugging you, isn't it?"

" Genius, Ichigo. Pure genius," Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

" So you're… you're… well… not straight?" he inquired meekly.

" Yep. Guilty as charged," she said shortly, closing her eyes and laying down upon her bed, her hands clasped behind her head.

" Why?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. " I grew up around men and I've hung around them all my life."

" Purple is the color of homosexuality, ho – Ouch!" Ichigo rubbed his jaw, rotating it in circles to make sure it was still functioning properly and that the loud crack wasn't a warning indicating permanent damage.

" No need to rub it in."

" I'm just saying how well your hair color displays your preferences…"

" Shut up."

" Okay, whatever. So they were kissing eh?"

Yoruichi nodded. " I know it's not much, but still… I mean, it's not like they were in bed together or anything, but for them two to be kissing, it nearly is the equivalent…"

" That must hurt."

" Don't try to sympathize with me, silly boy."

" Sorry… so what are you going to do?"

" I don't know, I guess I deserve it in a way… I think that… well, I sort of figured that they're jealous of each other, because they feel like I neglected them to be with the other. Does that make any sense?"

" In other words, this is just a _I-know-how-you-feel-we're-in-this-together_ kind of kiss right?"

Yoruichi sighed and turned her head towards him. " Either that, or it's a _I'm-only-doing-this-to-make-Yoruichi-jealous-so-she'll-have-to-choose-one-of-us _kiss."

" Or maybe they really like each other," suggested Ichigo, smiling despite himself. _What a role reversal_, he thought to himself. Here they were talking to each other as if they were peers, when really Yoruichi was his sempai in many different ways; that and she was like, _at least_ hundred years his senior. _Who was helping who now?_

" Nah, they really can't stand each other."

" Love-hate relationship, perhaps?"

" No, more like, hate-hate relationship."

" Oh, and you figure that they're going to make you choose one of them?"

" Knowing them both, it's a definite probability."

There was a heavy silence.

" You are well, completely un-straight right?"

" Yeah, but see, the thing is… before I knew Soi Fon… Urahara, I guess he was sort of under the impression that I really … well… loved him."

Ichigo fell silent. " Did you?"

" Not really, not in that way. I mean, I love him, but not in the romantic light, you know?"

" So who are you going to choose?"

" I don't know, Ichigo… I really don't know."

They fell silent again, lying side by side on his bed in the dark; listening to the crickets chirping outside and the occasional blaring horns of a passing car.

Then there was a loud thump; and a curse; it sounded like Isshin had walked into the wall. Heavy, dragging footsteps of one who was half-asleep, faded as they headed towards the washroom. A minute later, they heard the toilet flush and more footsteps as he returned o his bedroom.

" Hey, Yoruichi-san," whispered Ichigo, turning his face towards her, his eyes twinkling. " I think I know something that might cheer you up."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow; looking incredulously skeptical. " And what is –"

Ichigo grabbed her hand and tugged her up to a sitting position where he then tilted her face up to his. He closed his eyes, and drew closer with definite ease.

Their lips touched and Yoruichi's eyes were open wide, and they stayed like that; she was shocked.

She let him kiss her long enough for her to realize she wasn't really doing anything to reciprocate the gesture. She pulled away, breathing deeply for a moment before she turned back to him, a mix of admiration, shock and confusion shining in her eyes. " Ichigo," she said softly, her lips curling slightly, " What is this?"

" I think I got the hang of it," he said, a mysterious gleam in his eye.

" I think you do," she said, gazing out his window at the bright, blinking stars. " So, I'm not that much of a failure am I?" she asked him gently; feeling a little heartened. " But I think you need more practice," she smirked, turning back to him.

They were so embroiled in their lesson that they didn't notice the door sneak open a crack.

As thin yellow beam from a small flashlight targeted their faces, they sort of noticed then.

Ichigo wasn't so docile anymore; the second he realized what was happening, he shoved Yoruichi off the bed and twisted to see Karin gaping at him.

Yoruichi hit the hard word floor with a thump; she wasn't injured, not physically anyways. But her dignity was shattered. She grimaced as she rose to her feet to see Ichigo with his hand stuffed into Karin's mouth in an attempt to silence her.

" –I thought I heard some noise," Karin said meekly as soon as Yoruichi managed to get Ichigo's hands off of her. She stared at her brother impishly. " I never thought there'd be a lady in here with you, I thought you were just doing exercise or something."

" Karin," Ichigo said tiredly, " Get back to bed. And don't tell anyone anything, alright?"

Karin shot a furtive glance a Yoruichi, who smiled endearingly at her. " Who am I going to tell anyway?" she snorted derisively, " Dad?". Then she tip-toed back out into the hallway and waved goodbye cheekily at them.

The door closed, and Ichigo exhaled deeply in relief, letting out the breath he'd been holding in, all at once.

Yoruichi laid a hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm smile. " I'd better get going now. I'll be back tomorrow… Ichigo."

Ichigo hefted his window open wider and tried to keep a straight face as he said innocently, " You know, Yoruichi-san, you may be great at advising other people on their relationships and all, but you really need help with your own." This cheeky remark earned him a smarting slap to the face.

" Shut up," she retorted playfully. " It's not like you were advising me or anything. You were just listening and asking stupid questions. Besides, I haven't even evaluated your skills yet, so you have nothing to brag about, you insolent child." She climbed up and stared back at him with her upper body outside; gripped by a sudden giddiness, she stuck her tongue out childishly at him and watched him chuckle as she withdrew her legs.

She spotted the door opening again; so quickly and quietly, she didn't bother trying to jump away now. Besides, she was curious to see who it was. " Ah," she said to herself as she recognized the mop of black hair, " Little Byakuya's little sister... back from Soul Society to visit her lover."

" Ichigo!" Rukia said excitedly, skipping across the room in two steps to engulf him in a bone-crushing hug. Then she spotted the ex-Commander crouched outside the window, watching her with amusement flickering in those enigmatic golden eyes.

She stepped back, and glanced disbelievingly from Ichigo to Yoruichi.

" I'm not… interrupting anything, am I?" she said, suspicion clouding her large amethyst eyes.

" Nah," said Yoruichi lackadaisically. " I was just leaving anyway. See you two around," she chirped, forcefully cheerful, before dropping out of sight.

Rukia turned to Ichigo. " What was she doing here?"


	5. Surprise, surprise

**Just a Kiss **

* * *

A/N: Now after what I hope was an excruciatingly long awaited chapter, here it is! I'm sorry; I just didn't feel like writing any fluff and have reverted back to angst. So… eh… Yeah. That and I had no idea what to write in this chapter, so… BUT… on a lighter note, thank you all so much for reviewing!

Now for some shameless advertising! If you are a YoruSoi fan, you might want to check out 'Imperfections'; that is the story that will cause and has caused me to divert my attention… from this.

* * *

**Chapter Five.**

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair nervously; he dragged his fingers across his scalp and felt the sharp painful sensation one normally feels when their hair is being pulled out. He winced at that and then cringed once he saw the look Rukia gave him.

" … Are you going to answer me?" she asked, while staring pointedly at him. Her normally placid manner was no where to be seen. Her gaze was harsh and accusing as she gave a little humph and stomped past him to slam the window shut with unwonted venom. She then turned around and leaned her back against it, apparently trying to compose herself… unsuccessfully. " So?"

" Well, yeah. It's not like I'm allowed not to answer, is it?" said Ichigo, spinning on his heel to stay face to face with Rukia. He grimaced; what should he tell her? He couldn't tell her, otherwise she'd think something was up, and not only would she think that something was up… but she'd also find out about the lessons, and if she found out about the lessons, she'd find out about _why_ he needed those lessons… and one thing led to another. He'd better just play it careful and not tell her anything…

" Uh huh," Rukia folded her arms, looking cross. " Don't look at me like that. When a woman is in your room at this time of the night when everyone else is sleeping… forgive me if I'm a little suspicious. Not to mention you aren't wearing a shirt…"

" I never wear a shirt to sleep, especially not in the summer; you should know that – and why in the world would you even bother being suspicious?" Ichigo hissed; sweating profusely under the intense heat of her glare. Hopefully, he thought, hopefully she'd just forget about it all and dismiss his defensiveness and reluctance to explain anything as his normal grumpy, resentful behavior.

" I don't know, why would I?" retorted Rukia, " Maybe it's because anyone would be suspicious. It's only natural… and you don't seem like the guy who does such things and Yoruichi isn't exactly that type of woman either, she has her own relationships –"

" Whoa!" cried Ichigo, throwing his hands up in the air; he shook his head, trying to clear his jumbled thoughts. Half of him wanted to tell her, the other half said only an idiot would do such a thing. And apparently Rukia thought the head shaking gesture seemed to appear patronizing, because she was just that much angrier. But Ichigo continued nonetheless, " Why are you talking about relationships? Who said I had anything to do with even the basic concept of relationships? Especially _that_ kind of relationship!?"

Rukia frowned. Hoping to calm him down, she said slowly, " Everyone has relationships, Ichigo. You have a relationship with your father… and Karin and Yuzu… and –"

" Why do you even care she was in my room?" he demanded, cutting her off bluntly.

" I don't care! I was just curious, that's all!" she said angrily; frustrated. He just wouldn't be calmed down, but that was fine. She could argue; she could fight with him. They did it all the time anyway. " Why are you so defensive all of a sudden? Gosh… unless you _were_ doing something…"

Ichigo snapped back at her. " I was _not_ doing anything. I'm defensive because you're totally accusing me of doing – of being in a relationship!"

" Is there something wrong with being in a relationship?"

" There's nothing wrong with that!"

" So even _if_ I did accuse you of being in a relationship, why are you so offended?"

" I am not offended!"

" You are!"

" Am not!"

" You are!"

" AM NOT!" he turned around abruptly, and gazed down at the streets below. _What a disaster_, he thought. _This is what I get for trying to keep things a secret._ He folded his arms tightly across his chest and tried to slow his pounding heart. _Why did she have to be so nosy anyway? … I shouldn't have yelled. God knows, we probably woke the whole house up. _

" I never even accused you!" spluttered Rukia, unsure of how to act at his sudden withdrawal. She moved closer to him; his refusal to look at her was infuriating. Her anger flared once more, fighting to keep her emotions in check; she then spoke, in a deadly sort of calm voice, " I just asked you what you were doing! Is there someone wrong with asking a question?"

There was an awful silence… for a couple of seconds, and then the heated argument erupted once more like a volcano long past its due date.

" There's nothing wrong with asking a question!"

" Then _why_ are you biting my head off for it?"

" I'm not!"

" You so _are_!"

" You're the one who came in here attacking me with your little suspicions that have nothing to do with –"

They both froze as door hit the wall with considerable force; it rebounded and slammed shut. It slowly swung open again, as they waited with bated breath; it creaked loudly, and an exhausted looking, zombie-like Karin appeared in the doorway. " Will you guys please shut up? Some of us are actually trying to sleep here." She then spotted Rukia, her bloodshot, sleep filled eyes widened, then narrowed as she tried to recognize the slim silhouette in the stifling darkness. " Oh, it's you," she didn't sound too thrilled; then turning to Ichigo she said, " How many different woman do you spend time with in your room in one night?"

" Karin!" hissed Ichigo indignantly. His fingers clenched and unclenched as if he were trying to throttle her; the tendons in this neck were taut as he restrained himself. Karin was simply lucky he had enough control to keep his feet from moving…

" G'night." She yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she shuffled out the room. Too sleepy to be bothered by the escalated tensions she left in her wake.

Rukia glared at Ichigo and then sighed. " My god, Ichigo. And I thought I liked you." she turned to leave.

He stood there, listening to her footsteps as she ran down the stairs.

The door slammed.

" Sorry," he muttered, even though she wasn't there anymore. Then something clued in. " Wait, what?! Rukia!" he heaved open the window and skidded down the roof. He landed nimbly on the concrete; the cold wind made him shiver and realize that he forgot to grab a shirt. But it didn't really bother him; he had more pressing matters on his mind. He ran down the street after her. " What was that last part?! RUKIA! WAIT!"

He put on a burst of speed and easily caught up to her. He touched her shoulder gently.

" You're such a jerk sometimes!" She yelled, whirling; she let her firmly clutched fists fly; the first blow glanced off his cheekbone and the second was caught in his hand.

He held her hand tightly in his own; he didn't even rub his cheek with the other one, which was already starting to bruise. " I'm sorry," he said softly. " I just… I wanted to keep it a secret. I really wanted it to be a surprise."

" Wanted what to be a surprise?" she retorted bitterly, " Your relationship with Yoruichi?"

" No, not that," he said quietly. " I'll tell you everything. But promise me something?"

" What?" she asked wearily.

" You won't laugh?"

" Promise you that I won't laugh?" her brow knotted in confusion. " Okay."

" So," he started slowly, faltering as he fumbled for words, " There's someone… that I really care about, and I really like, _like_ her – but I don't know how to kiss. And I don't know how to impress and… woo girls," even with the horrendously dim streetlight, Rukia could see a blush start to spread across his face. " I know it sounds stupid, but I really don't want her to think I'm an idiot… and I really want to do things right, you know? So anyways… I tried to figure out how I would do things… and then I was walking by the Urahara shop, when I saw Urahara-san with his head in a box and then I thought maybe someone could teach me… someone like Yoruichi… I mean, like, she seems like the kind of person whose really experienced in those matters… So I asked her if she could teach me and –"

" She said yes?"

" Yeah. Well, that's kind of obvious. So she's been coming over to my place around midnight everyday for the past two days… and tonight she came again after the lesson because she needed to talk –"

Rukia laughed at this. " She needed to talk? And she talked to you?"

" Yeah," said Ichigo, turning redder. " I –"

" About what?"

Ichigo seemed to shrink; as if he could disappear and therefore not be laughed at if she couldn't see him. " Relationships," he muttered.

" Her relationships?"

" Well, she really needed to vent."

" About her relationships."

" Yeah."

" What happened?"

" Eh… she walked in on Soi Fon and Urahara kissing."

Rukia's jaw dropped, for a moment her own troubles were forgotten. " Them two? Kissing?!"

" Uh huh."

" That is quite unexpected."

" Apparently so."

Rukia fidgeted, after trying to digest this particular piece of information, her mind went back on track. She had business she had to finish. " Ah… and so… let me get this straight then. Yoruichi is teaching you how to kiss, so you can impress this girl without screwing everything up, right?" she waited for affirmation. Ichigo nodded. Her voice seemed to die as she forced the question out of her mouth. " Do I know her?"

" Yeah. You do."

" What's she like?"

" Well…" said Ichigo, drawing out that word as he seemed to be carefully choosing his words, " she's tough, intelligent, and resourceful. She's witty, and great at arguing. She's kind of clueless sometimes, and has a fiery temper… She's always there when you need her and she always seems to know the right thing to say at the right time... she's everything someone could ask for… and too amazing to be described with words… and she's beautiful."

" She sounds … like she's perfect…" Rukia mused, saddened by the prospect. And apparently she knew this girl… she searched deep down inside her to find the name that fit the impossible description and wasn't sure whether she should be happy or disappointed when she came up with no one. Looking rather forlorn and hopeless, she asked the long-awaited question, the question to which she dreadfully feared the answer. " So… who is this special girl?"

There was a silence.

Then a wide smile broke out on Ichigo's face. She had never seen him so happy; and it was a pity she couldn't exactly enjoy it at the moment…

" You."


	6. Just a Kiss

**Just a Kiss.**

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much to those who have reviewed. I know a lot of people say this, but it really does mean a lot... to me, especially. And again, I apologize for the wait, but I must warn you all that things will be slowing down and probably will stay at this pace for the rest of the year since school is starting soon… sighs… _

* * *

**Chapter six.**

Rukia blinked.

Ichigo waited with bated breath; feeling his chest constrict with anxiety. _There, _he thought, _I did it. I told her. _

The heavy silence was almost too much to bear. The night bore down upon them with such stillness; it was almost as if it too, were waiting for her answer.

A small, sad smile played upon her lips for a fraction of a second. She looked down at the ground, so that her hair covered her eyes in an impenetrable black veil. She felt safer that way, not so exposed or vulnerable. That, and Ichigo wouldn't be able to see the faint traces of the beginnings of tears. Tears of happiness? Or sadness? She did not know. Perhaps it was a mix of both emotions… a mix caused by her confusion. What was she to do? What was she to say?

He still waited; not moving a muscle. Slowly, and unknowingly at first, his body started to tense up instinctively, like he was bracing himself for a battle. When he realized that all his muscles with aching and straining with the effort, he forced himself to relax. He let his shoulders drop and tilted his head up to the sky, a fraction of an inch, so as to be as inconspicuous as possible. He didn't want Rukia to even begin to entertain the idea that he was becoming exasperated or something.

After what seemed like an eternity, when he felt he couldn't bear the crushing weight upon his chest anymore, she suddenly spoke. Her voice was so quiet that he had to lean closer to hear.

" Ichigo," she said softly. " Don't lie… please."

He was taken aback. " Rukia…" Feeling that it was the right moment, he stretched out his hand slowly, and his fingertips brushed against her cheek. Half expecting to feel the wetness of tears, he faltered; then proceeded to cup her chin and tilt her head upwards until he was gazing into her oddly misty eyes. " Why would I lie?"

She gave a miserable sort of sniff and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

" Why would I like, to _you_, of all people?"

Her hands came up and gripped his forearm gently to pry away his hand as she spoke. " Well, maybe you aren't lying. But I don't exactly believe you," a hard edge crept into her hushed tones.

His mind barely registered the meaning of the words she just spoke. But before he could stop himself, the word had already escaped his mouth; it slipped out instinctively, like he was prepared for this, even though his brain did not know it. " Why?"

" Well…" she looked away slowly. " It… your description doesn't exactly fit me, for one."

The way she said it, almost made him sure that she was smiling, however faintly; even though he couldn't see her face.

She turned back to him; shrugging her shoulders apologetically. " I don't know… Ichigo, I'm so… confused. I… Renji… Byakuya…"

" What about them?"

" They… they wouldn't approve… for different reasons, obviously, but the point is, they won't approve."

" That's okay," he said quickly, all the while sure that he knew exactly what each man's reasons were. " I'm not asking you to do anything, I just wanted… well you wanted to know. And I wanted to tell you. So I did… you don't… I don't want… I mean, we don't have to do anything."

" But that defeats the whole point, doesn't it?"

" What point?"

" You taking lessons to impress me."

" That's okay."

" Ichigo… it's not that I don't want to though…" said Rukia hesitantly, " It's just that –"

She was abruptly cut off by a group of teenagers passing by. They whistled and jeered at them, the girl, in the middle, dressed in the average slut-garb, shouted in a loud, obnoxious, mocking tone, " Why don't you just make out already?"

Rukia's eyes narrowed and she whirled around. " Why don't you just shut up and mind your own damn business?!" she hollered back, then, out of anger she decided to add a very rude hand gesture as an added measure.

She could hear them laughing behind her back, and she fumed silently, the conversation at hand completely forgotten. She could hear them slowly walking away and wanted nothing more at the moment than to shut their mouths for them.

Ichigo felt affronted; this certainly made things way more awkward.

Rukia then looked up, almost as if she just realized he was standing there. " So, anyways," she said, still quietly seething with rage, " It's just that it won't exactly work out… you know what I mean?"

Ichigo smiled suddenly. " I know," he said.

Rukia looked surprised. " You know?"

" Yeah, I pretty much figured that… you being … well, to put it bluntly, not alive… sort of doesn't exactly…"

" Funny, isn't it?" she said, giving a little laugh.

" Yeah, kind of. Stupid too, now that I think about it."

" Kind of." Her face brightened. " But we could go out once. You know, sometime soon…" she paused, looking forlorn. In a what obviously was a tone full of dread, she said, " I have to head back to Soul Society in a few days."

Ichigo nodded, " Yeah, I heard about that from Renji last week."

" Yeah, so…"

" So… how about Thursday night?"

" What about Thursday night?" she asked, looking alarmed.

" We can go for dinner or something. What do you… what do you want to do?"

" I don't know. We can figure it out when we get together, can't we?"

" Yeah, we could," he said, feeling his spirits lighten and the heavy awkwardness vanish. " That'd be nice." Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a blur of black flash by and as he gazed at the bushes where it disappeared to, he realized that the blur had indeed whizzed by lower then his knee and it wasn't simply his rabid imagination.

" So, you want to head back now? Are you going to stay in my closet… as usual?"

" Yeah," said Rukia, grinning. " Yeah, that'd be nice. I was thinking of staying at Urahara's place, but since…" she trailed away, playing with the hem of her belt, feeling much too conscious of herself. She cleared her throat, " Anyways."

She started to walk away, and then stopped as she realized Ichigo was not walking with her.

He was grinning and he cocked his head toward the bushes. " You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Rukia saw the tip of a black tail swish out of sight and understood immediately. She gave him a small grin and said, " Alright, see you later then."

Ichigo waited until she turned the corner, then spoke aloud into the dark shadows of the trees. " Come on out, I know you're there."

He waited. Upon receiving no audible answer, he decided to head over towards the bushes. Moving slowly and cautiously, his hands wavered, ready to leap to cover his face.

There was a flash, and then, she appeared in front of him.

" Yoruichi-san," he exclaimed quietly, surprised. He lowered his hands; they were halfway raised to his eyes, which were half shut. He breathed a sigh of relief; thankful that she was still in her concealing cat form. He straightened.

" Very smooth, Ichigo. Everything is alright, I take it, then?" the cat's eyes narrowed as she twisted its face into a grin.

" Yeah, it's fine. We're going to do something Thursday," he told her, unable to conceal the elation in his tone.

" That's nice," said Yoruichi, smiling somewhat patronizingly. Then she grew serious and her voice deepened even further. She fixed her fierce golden eyes upon him. " You do know this… this can't really work out right? I mean… you do realize that we're not a part of this world? This won't really… it's not…"

" Yeah," he sighed. Looking as glum and as moody as he usually was, he turned his back on her. " Don't worry, Yoruichi-san. I know." He then stared back at her in a cheeky sort of way, " Didn't you hear us, while you were doing your little peeping-Tom act?" He nodded at her, a wide smile on his face; and turned to head back home.

She smiled as she watched him walk away. " That's good, Ichigo. As long as you know..." she stared up at the setting sun, " As long as you know…" she repeated, mostly to herself.

Struck by a sudden curiosity, she ran up to him again, craning her neck so she could stare at him. " What do you expect to accomplish? To receive?"

" Well, were just going as friends really. To spend time together without having to worry about saving some poor innocent soul from Hollows and stuff, you know?"

" Hm. Anything else?" Yoruichi's fangs glinted in the moonlight as her grin grew even wider.

" Maybe," said Ichigo, as he continued to walk away. Looking back over his shoulder, he smiled. " Just a kiss?"

" If you play it right," she called after him. " Speaking of playing it right …" she muttered as she turned towards the bushes.

" Heya, Yoruichi!" Isshin seemed to melt out of the shadows.

She barely spared him a glance. They fell into step… well, as much as a cat and a man can fall into step… and headed in the same direction, towards the Kurosaki residence.

He grinned, " Talking to oneself, first sign of madness."

She grimaced and nipped at his ankles. " You never change, do you?"

His eyes widened in mock alarm. " Am I supposed to?"

Yoruichi grinned. " Shouldn't you be getting back before he does?"

" True, true… Is everything alright, Yoruichi?"

" Why wouldn't everything be alright?"

" I don't know," he said, shrugging casually and avoiding her gaze. " I heard that the little bee was back in town for a visit."

She snarled venomously. " So?"

" Nothing, nothing…" said Isshin meekly. " Alright. Hope everything goes okay, then," he said quickly; his tone suggested that he knew everything that had went down. " Goodnight!" He bent down to stroke her back gently, before straightening and dashing off back home.

Yoruichi stared at the spot where he had just been standing. Shaking herself out of the curious reverie, she braced herself, and turned down another street, feeling dread escalate with every step she took towards the Urahara Shop.


End file.
